Resist
by Brightdreamer
Summary: Clu/Tron. Brainwashing, non-con. SPOILERS.


**Title:** Resist

**Fandom: **_Tron: Legacy_

**Pairing:** Clu/Tron

**Rating:** R

**Warnings/triggers:** Non-con, bondage

**Prompt from kink meme:** Clu/Tron. Brainwashing him into Rinzler, through non-con. Preferably crazy computer program mind-rapey sort of sex rather than normal human sex, but it's all good.

His arms hurt. He was alive. Why?

Slowly coming back to awareness, Tron tried to move, but found that he could not. His hands were bound above his head, his feet attached firmly to the floor, shoulder-width apart. As his systems rebooted, he remembered...

_Flynn! Go!_

Why was he alive? He'd accepted his fate from the moment he'd jumped in to defend Flynn; it was a fine ending, and he would have been happy to give his life to help the Creator. But now...

Frowning, he opened his eyes and looked up, tugging at the glowing cuffs above his head.

"So, you're awake? Good." Tron froze, instantly recognizing that voice. It might have sounded something like Flynn's, but there was no mistaking the cold tone.

"Clu," he snarled, struggling again as the corrupted Program moved into his line of view. "Traitor! You'll never get away with this."

"Oh, but I already have, you see," Clu responded, stepping closer. "Flynn's demise has paved the way for a new era. I _will_ create the perfect System now."

Tron swallowed, his fingers twitching against the bonds. "Flynn escaped. I saw to that."

"Did he...?" Clu smirked at him. "Maybe, maybe not. But you shouldn't worry about that now. Perhaps you should worry about what I'm going to do to _you_."

Tron closed his eyes and tilted his chin up. "If you're going to derez me, just do it already. Enough with these games."

"Oh yes, games. You always did like those, didn't you?" Tron's eyes flew open again as he felt Clu's hands slide up his back, moving to his identity disk. Instinctively, he tried to pull away, but again, his bonds wouldn't let him do much more than arch forward. Clu wrenched the disk away from Tron's back, and moved around in front of Tron again. "I think perhaps it's your turn to play games _my way_ now."

"No..." Tron gasped as Clu turned the circle in his hands, watching helplessly as the rogue Program flicked his fingertips over the data as it streamed upwards. He knew that Flynn had given Clu this ability to help him maintain order and help other Programs, but to see it twisted this way... it was sickening. His eyes widened as the color of his disk turned from a bright pure white to yellow, then orange, then finally to a deep red, the full extent of Clu's plan for him becoming clear.

"I won't let you do this. I won't accept it! You can't reprogram me!" Tron thrashed and writhed against the cuffs, his wrists burning from the electric friction as the other Program strode behind him. He felt Clu's body press against his, one arm wrapping around his waist to hold him firmly.

"Now, now, Tron, do behave," Clu's voice was harsh in his ear. "This will only hurt more if you struggle. Relax, and it'll be over before you know it." Tron shuddered as he felt Clu's other hand move the disk into position. "You never know. You might even like it." With that, he snapped the identity disk into place, forcing the new programming into Tron's body.

Tron screamed.

His energy lines glowed bright white as pain ripped through him. Resisting with every line of his coding, he pushed back against the intruding force, trying to retain what was true. _I am Tron. I will not give in! _He didn't know if it was even possible for a Program to fight the code in their own identity disk, but by the Users, he would _try_.

"Let it in," Clu's voice purred in his ear, both arms now wrapped around Tron's body, pulling him close, letting him feel his presence behind him. "The pain will stop, and everything will be... perfect."

"I... I won't... aaagh!" Tron felt his defenses weakening, battered by the programming embedding itself into his very being. Something slipped through, the first tendril of code winding its way into his consciousness, and Tron gasped, jerking against Clu as a jolt of of pleasure flooded through his body. It was nearly enough to make him lose control and drop his guard against the rest, but he rallied and held firm, welcoming the return of the pain. "Wh-what...?"

"I told you, it will be better if you don't resist," Clu murmured against his neck, his hands splayed over the tight material covering Tron's chest. Red light pulsed through his suit, thrumming in time with the waves of code pulsing from the disk at Tron's back. "Just let go... let it happen."

"No..." Tron ground out through clenched teeth, still fighting the programming, fighting the slow, inexorable destruction of himself. To be invaded like this, to have everything that was _himself_ attacked, to have this new code forced into him... it was almost more than Tron could handle. He felt sick. Irrationally, he wished that Flynn would step through the door... but no. _No. _He'd given his life for Flynn... but... "J-just derez me... please... nngh!" Another unwanted thrill of pleasure rippled through him as the code pushed its way through his defenses. His energy flickered red for a moment and he moaned, unwillingly arching back against Clu.

"That's it... just like that." Clu rocked against him, holding him steady. "Every time you give in, you'll be rewarded. Keep resisting, and it will only hurt more."

"I... I won't... give in..." Tron was panting now, his head hanging down. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out; the code was battering relentlessly at his system, finding every small crack in his tight defense to slip through. It would have been better if it only caused pain, he thought... pain he could handle, pain he could brace himself against, pain he could withstand. But these small waves of pleasure... these were breaking him faster than any torture.

Tron lost track of how much time had passed as he hung there, fighting for his very being as Clu whispered words of seduction in his ear. Pain and pleasure mingled in a never-ending flood, cascading over him and drowning him in the mix. He didn't know when his head had fallen back onto Clu's shoulder, didn't realize when his body began to move in a grinding rhythm against Clu's as red light pulsed over his circuits. Resistance only caused more pain, but he stubbornly clung to the idea of it, knowing that to give in meant the end of him.

Finally, however, there was nothing more he could do. The programming broke through the last of his walls and rushed through him, rewriting and recoding every aspect of him. He cried out, writhing against Clu, red-gold light building to a crescendo between them. Hands clutched him tight, carrying him through the wave of ecstasy, and he was dimly aware of Clu shuddering behind him as well. Why had he even tried to fight? That... was the most incredible thing he'd ever felt.

The Program was aware of being released from the restraints, and he slumped back against Clu before regaining his equilibrium. Straightening, he turned to face his new master. Clu's hand touched his face.

"Your name is Rinzler. You are mine."

Rinzler nodded, his face impassive. "Yes. Yours."


End file.
